The Monsters Are Back On Maple Street
by Dan Kilroy
Summary: A sequel to "The Monsters are Due On Maple Street", a group of army soldiers are sent in to Maple Street to investigate what happened.


The Monsters (Are Back On Maple Street)  
  
[Fade in to normal Twighlight Zone opening, but a different narration]  
  
Narrator-You all have seen the tale of Maple Street and the poor residents of it. But there is another chapter. A small group of soldiers is sent to the town to evaluate what has happened in what was officially called The Maple Street Riot of 1960. But what they find is more than what they bargained for.  
  
[Cut to ext Maple Street sign daytime, this time it is on the ground, covered in dust and debris. A boot marches onto the sign, one of military garb. We pan up to see the soldier dressed in woodland camouflage. He looks off into the distance as if he's wondering about something. This is Corporal Daniel Mathers; a young man who joined the army because he felt it was his duty as an American, and to see the world]  
  
Mathers-God, what the hell happened to this place, I joined the army to see the world, not some suburban trash heap.  
  
[Another soldier calls to Corporal Mathers from the street. We can now see that most of the houses on the block are burnt down and there are a few bodies strewn out on the street, but we can't see much of them because a lot of it is covered in planks of wood and dust.]  
  
Sergeant Wexley-Mathers come, look at this! [Gesturing to Mathers to come see something in the street, Mathers walks over]  
  
Mathers-What? What is it?  
  
Wexley- Look at this [he points down to an uncovered patch of ground in the middle of a big junk pile, here is a shotgun with a copy of "Amazing Fantasy" under the barrel]  
  
Mathers-Perhaps someone tried to use this to get out of the riot?  
  
Wexley-Or used it to start the riot.  
  
[Another soldier, General Martin Finch calls out to them from about twenty- five yards away on the street]  
  
Finch-Looks like they killed this stiff with it. [We see a body riddled with pellets, we then cut back to Wexley and Mathers]  
  
Mathers-Not too odd, the gun is pointing that way, but still this is an awful lot of destruction for one little community in the suburbs.  
  
[We cut to a boy being pulled out to an Ambulance on a stretcher screaming and yelling, he seems to have suffered a head injury]  
  
Boy-The monsters! It was the monsters! You'll never get out, one of you is not what they seem, and they won't let you leave!  
  
[The Ambulance door closing muffles his desperate screams, the siren lights up and the Ambulance speeds away weaving through the debris stricken street]  
  
Mathers-One of us is not what they seem? Wexley, was there anything strange about this riot?  
  
Wexley-Come to think of it yes, the whole thing escalated rather quickly for such a friendly community and we don't know why since that boy is the only one who survived. Also there where no lights on when we flew overhead. And they guys next street over reported seeing a meteor before this all started.  
  
Mathers-That's enough, it looks like we have more than a regular riot on our hands.  
  
[we cut to the street, a police car drives out of control with it's siren on through the street, the driver can't seem to stop, it is moving towards Mathers and Wexley]  
  
Mathers-Holy shit! [he raises his M-16A2 and fires off two bursts into the engine of the car, it doesn't stop, the two dodge out of the way as it swerves past them stopping and the driver falls out]  
  
Wexley-What the hell was that? Officer are you all right?  
  
Officer (who was driving the car)-Damnedest thing, it just started off like that. [Wexley looks into the police gar, the lights on top are still flashing]  
  
Wexley-This is a little different, there's no key in it.  
  
Officer-Yes, I left the key at the station, never got a chance to put it in the car, should be still on the sidewalk where I dropped it.  
  
Mathers-Okay, this has gotten too weird, I want out of here [he turns to a Huey helicopter down the street taking off, it gets a foot off the ground and then falls back down]  
  
Pilot-There's something wrong it just won't turn on.  
  
[we cut to a jeep with another soldier sitting in the drivers seat]  
  
Jeep soldier-I'll just call for another one [lifts up his radio] Hello? Hello? We need another Huey out here, hello? [back to the pilot] gonna have to drive out there myself, the temporary base isn't too far away. [he tries to start the jeep, but it won't] I guess I'll have to walk.  
  
Wexley-No, don't, remember that boy in the Ambulance? He said we couldn't leave, and he was here during the riot!  
  
{General Finch comes over from the other end of the street}  
  
Finch-What are you babbling about Wexley? That boy was seriously ill, and besides whatever is a threat to us we can stop it, we're the United States army.  
  
Pilot (still in the helicopter)-Sir I don't know, none of the machines are working, maybe there is some truth to what he's saying.  
  
Finch-That we're all being stalked by monsters? Are you crazy?  
  
Jeep driver-If there are aliens here, they probably have reason to make us think they're not here.  
  
Mathers [grabbing Finch and shaking him]-Don't you see man? This is what happened to those people, they all started plotting against eachother, and singling out the skeptics as the enemy.  
  
Finch-Okay that's it, I order you all, we shall march out of this street and back to the temporary command center.  
  
Jeep driver [holding the shotgun they had found earlier up to Finch]-Sir you are relieved of your command, we will stay here and hold out, it's too dangerous out there.  
  
Officer [holding his .38 revolver about ten feet away from the men]-Stop it all of you. We obviously have a problem here, do we have to solve it at the muzzle of a gun?  
  
Jeep driver-Silence, you're not in command here  
  
Officer-I'm also not holding my commanding officer at gunpoint, so touché.  
  
Jeep driver-I'm beginning to think you're one of them Officer...  
  
Officer-Williams, Officer Williams, and I don't think anyone is one of "them". If anyone is a monster here it's you!  
  
Jeep driver-So typical of the monsters, to accuse others of being them.  
  
Mathers-Now everybody calm down, and for Christ's sake put your guns down, we're all Americans, why are we putting our guns on eachother?  
  
Jeep driver [swings the shotgun to Mathers]-Oh are we?  
  
Pilot (now out of the helicopter and walking up to this group formed in the middle of the street)-Look folks, this all doesn't get started all on it's own, something is going on.  
  
Wexley-Yes, something, something quite strange.  
  
Mathers-Something dangerous, when people begin to suspect eachother as if we where all on trial.  
  
Jeep driver-Shut up Mathers, shut up. You think I like driving that jeep constantly? You lucky bastard you get all the luck.  
  
Wexley-Yes Mathers, why is it that you seem to be so lucky all the time?  
  
Mathers-What on Earth do you mean?  
  
Wexley-When you joined up, I never saw you go through basic training.  
  
Mathers-So? What does that have to do with where we are now.  
  
Jeep driver-We think you where put here by them.  
  
Finch-Now see here, Mathers is one of my best men.  
  
Jeep driver [swinging the shotgun back to Finch]-Not surprisingly. You're definitely one of them.  
  
Officer-Okay, that's it, everybody shut up. I thought we could settle this peacefully but I guess not [he shoots the Jeep driver in the leg]  
  
Finch-Grab the shotgun!  
  
Mathers [snatches the weapon away from the man squirming on the ground- Where's that Ambulance? [he opens the action of the shotgun] hey, there's no shells in this thing.  
  
Pilot-So the man was no threat? Why Officer Williams? [he lurches toward the policeman who cocks his revolver and points it at the pilot]  
  
Officer-Now don't come any closer, for all I knew he was about to shoot those men [he gestures toward Mathers and Finch]  
  
Wexley-A likely story [he takes the rifle slung over his shoulder in his hand, the Pilot takes a Luger pistol out of it's holster]  
  
Mathers [taking his rifle in hand]-Everybody calm down, nobody shoot anyone! Wexley you've been my best friend for years, you can't honestly say you think I'm an alien of some sorts.  
  
Finch [taking a 1911 .45 out of it's holster]-Everyone stop, put your guns away now! I ORDER YOU! Everyone except me, Officer Williams, and Mathers put your guns on the ground now! [Wexley and the Pilot begin to put down their guns]  
  
Jeep driver [on the ground, very faint, bleeding to death]-No, don't do it, it's a trap!  
  
[Wexley and the Pilot lift their guns again pointing them at Finch and Mathers, Wexley backs away and joins the pilot, and the Officer joins the other two on his side.]  
  
Officer-What is it now huh? We all just start shooting eachother? I'm not going to die here.  
  
Mathers-I didn't join the army so I could die in the suburbs in a shoot-out with a bunch of paranoid conspiracy theorists.  
  
Wexley-And I didn't join the army to die in a shoot-out with aliens posing as my friends!  
  
Finch-There you go again, Wexley, you always where so quick to believe the worst, you always thought everyone was plotting against you!  
  
Wexley-With good reason, because they are.  
  
Officer-This is going no where, I say you two stay here in your little fantasy world in this wasteland of a street, and we'll leave.  
  
Pilot-Oh isn't that what you'd want? You'll go back to your space ship and we'll stay here thinking we're safe, but then you'll come back with a vengeance.  
  
Finch-I've had enough of this, at this rate I'm liable to shoot you.  
  
[A flying saucer flies over head interrupting the chaos]  
  
Wexley-Oh what's that ey?  
  
[cut to int space ship, two aliens sit talking]  
  
Alien 1-As you can see, even they're military can't resist our attacks.  
  
Alien 2-So ingenious too, these attacks never seem to fail. And you say none of the people down there where one of us?  
  
Alien 1-Nope, not a one, the same as the last attack.  
  
Alien 2-These humans, they really are a paranoid lot.  
  
Alien 1- And the best part is they always point the finger at eachother, and never us, never us.  
  
Alien 2-Are these investigations only isolated.  
  
Alien 1-No there will be many more, many, many more.  
  
[We look down from the flying saucer at the soldiers; they have now opened fire on eachother]  
  
Narrator- Submitted for your approval, a group of soldiers finds that something is out to get them in a wasteland they are sent to investigate, only to find that that something is themselves, and that wasteland is part of, The Twilight Zone. 


End file.
